The Dark Moon
The Dark Moon is the 1st episode of Teen Wolf Season 4. It debuted on MTV at 10pm EDT on June 23, 2014. According to the Nielsen Company, the initial airing was viewed by 2.184 million people. While the number is about average for a Teen Wolf episode, it marks a 7% drop in total viewers from the summer debut for Season 3. Synopsis Scott searches for a missing friend in Mexico in the Season 4 premiere. Featured Location La Iglesia (the church) is a collection of ruined buildings with a damaged Spanish style church at the center. An earthquake leveled the town but not the church and the locals believe it’s because the church was built on top of a Aztec temple which was once home to the Nagual who were a race of werejaguars who worshiped Tezcatlipoca. Full Recap A Mexican village sits high atop a mesa in the desert (footage of Acoma Pueblo in New Mexico). Stiles and Lydia are walking cautiously through the town (filmed at Blue Cloud Ranch) discussing “the stupidest plan we’ve ever come up with” and fearing that someone will get killed. They approach a doorway but their entry is blocked by two men. Stiles shows a large card with a stylized skull on the front and the two teens are allowed to enter. They walk down a darkened hallway ending in front of two large wooden doors. They again discuss the foolishness of the plan but press ahead, opening the doors on a packed dance club (filmed at Premiere Supper Club). The music is loud, the lights are flashing and dozens of people are dancing. Stiles and Lydia are spotted by Severo (Ivo Nandi) who alerts someone by walkie-talkie. When the kids approach the bar, they are served two shots – Lydia says they didn’t come to drink and drops a brass bullet casing stamped with the stylized skull image into the shot glass. Araya (Ivonne Coll) is using a small, curved blade as a seam ripper, intently working a piece of cloth as Stiles and Lydia sit quietly on the other side of the table from her. She comments on how Severo hates the music playing in the club but she loves the music of youth primarily due to its “savage energy.” Lydia is all business, saying they know Araya has Derek and offering cash for his return. Stiles lays out $50,000 (US) on the table. Araya knows the money is from the stash taken from Silverfinger in Riddled and says as much. Severo, and two other hunters cock their weapons. Araya says Stiles was not smart to come alone to which he says “what makes you think we came alone?” In the club we see Malia is dancing and Kira is sitting along the side of the dance floor. Araya is insulted, “You brought a wolf into my home?” Stiles says they brought an Alpha and we see in a darkened corner of the dance floor – Scott is red-eyed and ready. Hunters with walkie-talkies are searching the dance floor. Kira senses something is wrong and approaches the dancing Malia. Malia says they should blend in and tells Kira to dance with her. Kira is awkward and after a few seconds, Malia grabs the small of her back and pulls her closer. The pair grinds on the dance floor attracting the attention of the other patrons and drawing a small crowd in around them. Araya says the gang has poor timing and then pontificates about "the dark moon". Lydia explains that it’s the part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky. Araya wonders if they know what it means. Lydia says it’s a time of reflection or grief. Araya seizes on the latter and says she wonders why, when Scott and the rest have suffered so much loss, they would risk it again for someone like Derek. Stiles says it because they don’t like to lose. One of the hunters calls on the radio – they are checking in from various points in the club. The front door is clear as is the south section but there is no answer from the hunter stationed at the north end. Scott picks up the unconscious hunter’s walkie-talkie and says “Stiles, take 10 off the table.” Stiles removes a stack of cash and Lydia suggests Araya should just take the deal. Araya says she’s keen to follow the warning of a Banshee, but declines the offer. Two armed hunters have spotted Malia and Kira. The girls spot them too and prepare to fight. Kira takes out “glow stick Nunchaku” and they turn to defend themselves. They easily best the humans while Scott takes out another armed man. The three then go in search of Stiles and Lydia. Stiles cracks jokes about how Araya doesn’t want to keep a “downer” like Derek, saying he has “no sense of humor” and is a “poor conversationalist.” Araya is not amused she grabs the radio and tells Severo to “show them how the Calaveras negotiate.” Severo, in the DJ booth above the dance floor, nods to DJ who takes out a bullhorn that sprays smoke when triggered. Smoke also issues from several points around the club. In the hallway, Scott sees smoke begin to rise from under a door – then it pours out of all the vents near the ceiling. He recognizes it as Wolfsbane and tells Kira to run. She tries but a hunter is waiting and coldcocks her with the butt of a shotgun. Araya comes out to gloat saying “someone who’s been an Alpha for only a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of more than 40 years.” Scott realizes that Araya doesn’t know where Derek is either. He says as much and she shocks him with a cattle prod. ~ Flashback ~ Stiles, Scott and Lydia are at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Stiles questions Scott about how long it’s been since he’s heard from Derek. Scott says “weeks” passed without a word so he went by the loft and found it locked with the alarm set but inside he found lots of brass bullet casings with the skull symbol which Dr. Deaton has identified as the mark belonging to the Calaveras, a family of hunters in Mexico. Stiles wonders if they killed Derek and Scott says that’s what he’s hoping Lydia can determine. He passes the container of shell casings to her she reaches in a grabs a handful, working them back and forth in her fingers. She drops them to the floor and each one strikes with the sound of a gunshot and Derek’s scream. She says Derek isn’t dead but she’s not sure he’s alive either. She says she doesn’t know what it means but that there is something not right. They decide to search for the Calaveras in Mexico. ~ End Flashback ~ Scott comes to on the floor of a filthy public restroom. Kira is hovering over him, Stiles and Malia quickly join her, helping Scott to his feet. Kira explains that Araya has Lydia. Araya is pouring tea at a table on the sidewalk in front of a cafe called "Consuelas." It is the next day and the hunter explains that she doesn’t have much experience with Banshees. Lydia says she doesn’t either since she’s only recently become aware that she was one. Araya then sets Lydia a task to determine which of two men standing guard nearby are going to die. Scott tries to pry open the large metal door but Kira says they’ve already tried it, saying there is evidence that others tried and failed to escape the room before them. Malia suggests they jump whoever opens the door next and run for it. Stiles reminds her that they can’t leave Lydia because “the rules of the wild kingdom don’t apply to friends” and suggesting that they’ve discussed the matter before. Kira wants to know if that’s what Malia would have done as a coyote, “leave her for dead” to which Malia replies in detail, “If she was weak and injured – yeah” adding, “If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her. Then I’d leave.” Changing the subject, Scott wonders aloud what the Calaveras want with them and if maybe Derek left on his own or was taken by somebody else. At their table, Araya peels an orange with a wicked serrated blade. She continues to question Lydia about her power wondering if she has to touch them or something they own to tell who is going to die. Lydia says she doesn’t know. Araya fingers the knife as she wonders how close to death the person has to be. She taps the knife and Lydia begins to get a feeling as she looks at the two men. Araya suddenly whips the knife out at one of the men, striking him in the chest. Lydia lets out a little scream as he drops to the ground. She asks Araya why and the old hunter says “he stole from me.” Lydia asks what she wants and Araya says she wants to know what kind of Alpha Scott really is. Severo and two other hunters enter and shock Scott with the cattle prod. Araya and Lydia return to find Scott bound to a chair with manacles, chains, and electric wiring. Scott begs the hunters to let Lydia and the other go as Lydia is being chained to another chair in similar manner. Severo brings Kira in and explains that since “the fox” is not susceptible to the electric current, she will be forced to work the machine that shocks Scott. If she refuses Severo will shock Lydia. When she refuses, he points out that Scott can heal while Lydia will not. Araya explains, calling Scott “Lobito” or “baby wolf,” that it is a test and if Scott answers then nobody gets hurt, if he doesn’t answer “we turn on the dial.” She says they don’t know where Derek is and wants to find him as well and keeps insisting that Scott knows. He keeps saying he doesn’t even as Kira is forced to increase the electric charge. Back in their restroom prison, Stiles is pacing. He keeps asking if Malia can hear Scott. She says she can’t because there is too much noise, too many voices. He tries to calm her down telling her that she “practiced this with Scott before.” He urges her to focus and to concentrate but instead she leans in and begins kissing him. When they break, her eyes are glowing blue and she is focused on Scott voice. Scott continues to say he doesn’t know anything as the current is steadily increased by a reluctant Kira. Araya pushes Kira aside and cranks up the juice to maximum. Eventually, with Araya’s leading questions about the Hales, Scott realizes that the only person that she could be talking about is Kate Argent. With a burst of strength, he breaks the manacles and is free and Araya demands he say the name, which he does. Malia relates what Scott has said to an incredulous Stiles. Malia has no clue who they’re talking about. In a dark, cobwebby stone hallway we see Kate standing in front of a disc shaped sculpture inlaid in the stone wall. Behind the sculpture, Derek Hale appears to be unconscious, tied and covered in cobwebs. Araya lets Scott and his friends go explaining that she knows where Kate is hold up but the four men she sent to find her did not return. Before letting him go, Araya says she knows what kind of Alpha he is and where his “next step lies.” She says “when you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that – I will cross your border and come knocking at your door.” Araya has hired Braeden as their guide to La Iglesia, which translates as “the church,” where Kate was last seen. They are to find her, capture her and return her to the Hunters. During the drive in Stiles’ Jeep, Malia insists on knowing about Kate. Scott explains that Kate was never in the casket at her funeral. The Calaveras came to check Kate’s body and found her healing. They removed it back to Mexico, to the same restroom prison seen before, and tried to force her to kill herself as is the hunter’s code. Kate faked her death and killed six of her captors to escape. They discuss if Kate is now a werewolf, Scott says he doesn’t know and relates what we learned about Jackson’s time as a Kanima – “the shape you take reflects the person you are.” Something strikes the Jeep rendering it inoperable. Scott rides ahead with Braeden because it would be too dangerous after dark. Before leaving, Kira has an awkward exchange with Scott in which she tells him to be careful and gives his a big hug. Malia finds a large bony claw embedded in the wheel well and says something hit them. Braeden and Scott arrive at La Iglesia. There is a collection of ruined buildings with a damaged Spanish style church at the center. Braeden says an earthquake leveled the town but not the church and the locals believe it’s because the church was built on top of a Aztec temple which was once home to the Nagual which Scott recognizes as a race of shapeshifters. Braeden says they were werejaguars. Stiles works to fix his jeep while Malia begins to sense they are not alone. As they walk into the ruined church, Scott catches Derek’s scent and something else “not human.” Kira grabs her sword and joins Malia at the front of the Jeep. Stiles removes a part from the Jeep's engine and hopes aloud that it’s not important. Malia is having trouble seeing and laments that they don’t have another flashlight, Kira uses the sword to reflect light at some nearby rocks and something moves there. Malia sees it and takes off in pursuit as does Kira. They meet up in dark and both sense that they are chasing something “big and fast” and cuts deep. Malia has been injured. They hear the Jeep start up and run back. As they descend beneath the church, Braeden asks why Scott didn’t kiss “his girlfriend” and he explains that Kira isn’t his girlfriend. She asks if Scott would regret not kissing her if they die and adds “you should have kissed your girlfriend.” We see skeletons moving in the dark but they are just a collection of bones with no real form. Scott senses something but neither of them can see where it is because it moves too fast. Stiles chastises Malia for running away. He says he thought she was just leaving them. Malia says she would never leave Stiles – ever. She says she would leave Lydia and Kira but never Stiles. Which Stiles says is “progress” over Malia’s ingrained coyote instincts. Malia says she didn’t see the thing that scratched her but says it had a strong sent “like death.” Scott growls into the cave causing a small cave-in and “scaring” their pursuer away. The roar-induced rock fall also reveals the carved circular sculpture which Braeden recognizes as an image of Tezcatlipoca which she describes as the “Nagual jaguar god.” Scott punches through the rock surface and there is someone inside who reaches out to them. Stiles and the others arrive in the Jeep as Scott and Braeden exit the church with the person they found inside. Stiles and Lydia look shocked as the figure is revealed to be the spitting image of a much younger Derek Hale (played by Ian Nelson). Soundtrack Deorro – Dechorro : Stiles and Lydia walk up to the door of the underground club. Emika – 3 Hours (Klion Tek Rework) : Araya talks with Lydia and Stiles. Deorro – Cayendo : Malia and Kira dance as a decoy. Deorro – Elevated : Severo talks to DJ and unleashes wolves bane into the crowd. Jamie N Commons & X Ambassadors – Jungle : Braeden enters the Mexican town on her motorcycle. Vancouver Sleep Clinic – (Aftermath) : In the desert with Malia, Lydia, Stiles, Scott & Braeden. Gallery Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Mesa Town.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Stiles and Lydia this is a bad idea.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 1 The Dark Moon Stiles and Lydia enter the club.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 1 The Dark Moon Up in the Club.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Calavera DJ.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Severo sees Lydia and Stiles.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Calaveras Calling Card.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Araya Calavera faces Stiles.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Malia Tate in the Club.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Kira in the Club.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Scott in the Club.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Malia and Kira dance.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Wolfsbane Gas.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Flashback to the plan.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Araya and Lydia have breakfast.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 1 The Dark Moon Consuelas Cafe.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Kira forced to shock.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Calavera torture.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Malia clears her head with a kiss.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Disc hiding Derek.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Derek tied up.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon The gang sets out.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Braeden is their guide.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon open road.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon flashback to the Calaveras stealing kate.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Kate's trap.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Braeden.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Desert sun.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon boney claw that stopped Stiles Jeep.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Scott and Braeden arrive at La Iglesia.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon something behind that rock.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Malia bares fang.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon bony protrusion.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon ribs.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Braeden and Scott face the unknown.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon another stone disc.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Who is this guy who looks like Young Derek.png Video Episode 401 Recap Episodes List Category:Episodes Category:Season 4